Life Through Their Eyes
by Melody Beilschmidt-Carriedo
Summary: I'm not the best with summaries, but I try, okay? Have you ever wondered what it was like to live the life of another person? Follow the ninja and the turtles as they get bodyswapped and deal with the worlds of others.
1. Fire

I woke to the sound of screaming. I jumped up and looked around my bedroom. At least, I thought it was my room. The walls were a brownish green and there was alot of comic books scattered across the floor. It looked like I had woke in Lloyd's childhood bedroom. The only difference was the stench of trash nearby and the puniching bag hanging in the corner.

I shook my head and focused on the sound of screaming. Even if I had somehow teleported to some kid's bedroom - most likely the effect of some spell Zane had messed up on - it was my job to help those in need.

I ran out of the room and into a huge living room. It looked nothing like any house I had ever seen, and I traveled the world with Sensei and the team. The source of the screaming, a lime green humanoid turtle with darker green freckles, was running around in a circle in the middle of the room.

Two more humanoid turtles ran in from different rooms near the one I came out of. Both turtles looked worried as they ran in, but that worry soon transformed into shock at the sight of the screaming turtle.

"A humanoid turtle?! Is there really such a thing?" The darker green turtle of the three spoke, eyes locked on the lime green turtle.

"This is impossible! Serpentine are one thing, but there have never been humanoid turtles!" The tallest turtle, who also had a gap in his teeth and wore a purple ninja mask, looked just as shocked as the turtle next to him. This was especially evident when the masked turtle turned and looked at the turtle he'd spoken to. "Gah! Who are you all?!"

The first turtle who spoke finally took his gaze away from the smaller, screaming turtle and looked towards the third turtle with shocked emerald eyes. He stepped back from the turtle as if retreating from a foe. The other turtle looked at him, pale blue eyes wide, and proceeded to do the same.

I walked over to get a better look at the turtles. There was something about their eyes that drew my attention. The emerald eyes sparkled with a determination of a leader being confronted by a strange creature. The pale blue showed a curiousity about the situation that a scientist, an adventurer, or even a young robot might have. This made me feel a bit nervous. I recognized those eyes, but the rest of them was a mystery. With a sigh, I grabbed something reflective that was laying on the floor - an old shiny laptop - and held it up so the three of us could see ourselves. I nearly dropped the laptop at the sight of myself.

I had dark green skin, no hair, a turtle shell with a crack in the plastron, and three fingers on each hand. The only thing that was recognizable was my handsome brown eyes.

We each looked at each other, each screaming a single word in unison. The only person who seemed to put up with me and my team.

"Sensei!"

-o-O-o-

"Kai, wake up." I groaned and rolled over in bed. I didn't know who was in my bed trying to shake me awake and calling me names, but I was not in the mood to get up.

"Let me sleep." I put the pillow over my head.

"Kai..." The person, possibly male, sighed. I felt a weight lift from one side of the bed. "Sensei wanted us to be up ages ago. We have a meeting with Skylar after lunch."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around the room. It seemed simple, white walls with a few pictures here and there of some humans that I had never seen before. There was a desk, a dresser, and a vanity. A man stood at the vanity, struggling slightly with getting a green t-shirt on. I chuckled lightly, then froze. I don't usually chuckle, especially at something a human did. Whatever, it is what it is.

I slipped out of bed and walked over to the vanity. With a quick tug, I helped the man with his shirt. He smiled at me and walked over to the closet. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the vanity's mirror. I was shocked at the sight.

I looked... human? I had tan skin and five fingers on each hand, so I must have been human. I also had messy chocolate brown hair that stuck up everywhere. Good thing Leo couldn't see it, he'd tell me to get a haircut. The only part of me that showed my life as a turtle was my bright green eyes.

The man came out of the closet wearing the t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He held out an outfit to me.

"What's this for?"

"Kai, I refuse to be seen with you if you don't change out of your pajamas. Besides, I always pick out your clothes while you try to figure out your hair." The man explained, setting the clothes on the vanity. "I'll be in the dining room if you need me."

I sighed and looked at the clothes as he walked off. There was a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and a dark red sweatshirt. I smirked, at least the guy knew my favorite color. I changed quickly, or as quickly as someone who never wore clothes before could.

Once I was dressed, I walked down the hall, searching for the dining room. Instead, I ended up finding a training room, which was perfect for me to blow off steam about my current situation. I walked into the room and over to a punching bag. I punched the bag as hard as I could, but it didn't move as much as the one at home did. Not to mention, my hand hurt like hell now. I bit my lip to keep from shouting out in pain.

"Kai?" A wise old voice spoke behind me. I whipped around to see the man standing at the door. He wore a Chinese hat and a white robe, his long white beard covered a portion of the front of the robe. "What are you doing here? Lloyd said you were meeting him in the dining room."

"Couldn't find it." I spoke bluntly, not really wanting to talk to the guy despite what Splinter had taught me about respecting your elders.

"What do you mean?"

"Look." I began, glaring at the old man with anger growing in my eyes. "I'm NOT this 'Kai' person that you think I am! I don't know what's going on or why I'm even here! All I want is to return to my brothers and Sensei before they realize I'm gone!"

"Calm down. I'm sure we can find what happened and how to get you home." The old man spoke with concern upon his face. "Come now. We must gather the rest of the team."

"Wait... team?"


	2. Sensei

"Sensei!"

Splinter jumped at the sound. At first, he thought Michelangelo was screaming because he'd stubbed his toe or Raph was chasing him. However, when the older three called out as well, Splinter knew something was wrong.

Splinter got up and ran into the living room. Each of his sons was freaking out about something. Donatello even said that was 'This does not compute!', whatever that was supposed to mean.

"What is going on here?" Splinter asked the four frantic turtles. The turtles paused and stared at him with wide eyes. Just one look at their eyes confirmed that something wasn't right. Their eyes were all the wrong colors.

The four young ninja's eyes went in this particular order: Leonardo's are dark blue, Raphael's are green, Donatello's are brown, and Michelangelo's are pale blue. Now Leonardo's eyes were green, Raphael's were brown, Donatello's were pale blue, and Michelangelo's were dark blue.

"G-giant rat!" Michelangelo spoke first, or screamed... whatever. All four turtles backed away from Splinter.

"Where's Sensei?" Leonardo asked, searching the room.

"What do you mean, Leonardo?" Splinter asked, tilting head in confusion at the oldest turtle. "I am your Sensei, and your father."

"First of all, who the heck is Leonardo?" Raphael exclaimed.

"Second, you are not our Sensei, mister rodent man." Donatello added.

"And third," Leonardo spoke, almost a shout, glaring at Splinter. "You are NOT my old man!"

Splinter stepped back, startled by his sons' outbursts. As his mind processed what they each said, he started to realize what might have happened to his sons.

A call to an old friend was definitely in order.

-o-O-o-

Sensei Wu sighed as he listened to the brunette next to him rant about some kind of event that had happened the night before, or something. They were waiting for his other former students to arrive at the dojo. However, a small feeling inside the old man told him that there was a high chance that none of the ninja would know where to even go or how to get there.

"And then I was like-" The brunette's rant was cut off by the sound of the dojo's phone.

"Excuse me for a moment, Kai." Sensei Wu got up and walked over to the phone, where Dareth stood talking to someone.

"Here he is now." Dareth spoke with a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hamato." Dareth offered the phone to Sensei Wu.

"Thank you, Dareth." Wu replied as he took the phone. "Hello?"

/Wu?/ The voice startled the old man, it was almost as if he was talking to a ghost.

"Y-yes. This is Wu Garmadon. W-who is this?"

/Hamato Yoshi./ Wu had to try and keep from dropping the phone in shock.

"Y-Yoshi? No. That's impossible. Yoshi died about 16 years ago."

/I am aware of what you were told, my friend. However, something has gone astray here in New York./

"What are you doing in New York?"

/Well, I was trying to have a new start after the fire that killed my wife and, according to everyone who knew me, myself. Now I've been training four young boys./

"I, too, have trained pupils since you left."

/Your brother told me. And that is why I called. I think our students might have switched bodies somehow./

"That would explain Kai's actions."

/What do you mean?/

"Well, he didn't recognize me, he didn't know who I am or who he was, and he couldn't find his way around the house."

/He is not the only one acting different. Every single one of my boys are not themselves. Leonardo even told me that I wasn't his father./

"But... I thought they were your students?"

/I had adopted the four when they were babies. I trained them to protect themselves./

"Ah. Well, I'll gather my students and come to New York. That way, we'll know for certain if the two groups did switch bodies."

/Very well. I guess we'll see each other then./

"Yes. Good day, Yoshi."

/Good day, Wu. Good luck on your trip./ Wu hung up and sighed, now came the hard part.

Time to gather up the ninja himself. 


	3. Lightning

I had woke up in what looked like Donnie's dream world, minus April everywhere. There were machine parts everywhere in piles in the yard.

How I woke, however, was more like what I like to do to my brothers. A boy with reddish brown hair had thrown water balloons at me.

Later, I found out that the boy was supposed to be some guy named Jay's brother. And I'm supposed to be Jay. Weird.

"Jay, honey!" A nice lady called out. "Sensei Wu just called a second time! He said Lloyd and Kai are coming to get you for a mission. So make sure you're ready!"

"Um... Alright!" I had called back, not really wanting to scare the nice lady by telling her that I wasn't Jay. We had to have brain swapped or something. I'm pretty sure I wasn't a human boy with reddish brown hair and dark blue pjs.

I ran to the room I had woken up in and searched the dresser for something to wear on a mission. That's when I found, folded up on top of the dresser, a blue ninja suit. It wasn't orange, but not much that this guy owned was.

I dressed in a white shirt and blue sweat pants. I grabbed a backpack from the closet, and packed the ninja suit and some extra clothes. I also packed some video games and a pair of nunchaku, along with some comic books.

I closed the bag and threw it on my back. I walked out and looked at my "brother". He was sitting on an old couch with some blonde boy in teal. The blonde waved and smiled shyly. I waved back and waited for my ride to arrive.

I was surprised to see the huge flying pirate ship land just outside the gate.

"Whoa!"

-o-O-o-

Raph sighed as he sat on a bunk in a cabin of the ship. The blonde boy from that morning, whom he now knew was called Lloyd, sat next to him. Lloyd rested his head on Raph's shoulder and sighed as well.

"Today has been strange." Lloyd spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"You seem different too."

"Yeah."

"Anything troubling you?" Lloyd asked, sliding closer to Raph.

"Alot, actually. But my dad taught me to be polite."

"What's wrong? You can tell me, Kai."

"I'm not Kai." Raph gently pushed him away and sat at the other end of the bunk. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the guy you think I am. I'm sure you're a great guy, and this Kai fella is lucky to have you. But I'm not supposed to be here, and I have a girlfriend who might freak out if something happened to me."

"Oh." Lloyd sat up straight and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry then. Who are you then?"

"Raphael Hamato."

"Cool. I'm Lloyd Garmadon."

"What up, dudes!" Both Lloyd and Raph jumped at the loud voice, turning to look at the boy who had just walked in.

-o-O-o-

I was currently hiding under the bed in the bedroom I had woken in. I don't know where the other turtles were right now, but I had bolted as soon as that rat had left the room.

I looked around the area under the bed. It was dark, there were some comic books on the floor along with some action figures. -Oooh! I found a slice of pizza! *munch* mmmmhhhh...-

I kept quiet as I munched on my newly found snack. I grew up in a junk yard, I don't think mold is going to affect me anymore. I waited to see if the rat would come in.

"Hey, guys? Guys?" I perked up at the sound of a girl.

"Where's everyone?" A male voice spoke as well. "Raph? Mikey?"

"Leo? Donnie?" Came the girl's voice again. I had no idea who they were talking about, but I had a feeling each name came with a shell and scales. 


	4. Earth

After the chaos of the morning had seemed to die down, I had wandered the area. I found a dojo and smiled, walking over to the assortment of weapons to train. I searched the collection over and over, but I couldn't seem to find a scythe. With a sigh, I grabbed a staff and walked to the middle of the dojo.

I took a deep breathe and steadied my breathing to a slower rate. I took my stance and swung the staff how I was used to swinging a scythe. I sighed as I closed my eyes and took a new stance. If only my team were here, Kai was always a great sparring partner. At least now I could fight without going straight through a wall.

"Everything alright, Leonardo?" I jumped at the sound of the giant rat from earlier. It's not that I was afraid of rats or anything, I'm not scared of much, I was just startled. Not to mention, this rat was taller than me and he could talk.

"Um..."

"It is alright, young man." The rat reassured. "I know you are not my eldest student."

"Got that right, mister."

"I am Hamato Yoshi, but my son prefer to call me 'Splinter'. What is your name?"

"I'm Cole." I replied, not fully trusting this rat. "And who are your sons?"

"The young turtles you and your friends are in the bodies of. I raised them ever since the five of us were mutated fifteen years ago."

"How nice." I muttered as I swung the staff again.

"I see you prefer the staff over the swords in Leonardo's room."

"I'm not Leonardo. Besides, swords are Kai's thing. I prefer scythes, but this place doesn't have any."

"We don't usually use that weapon in training."

"Oh. What do you use?"

"I tend to use my staff and hand-to-hand combat at times." Splinter explained. "Leonardo uses katanas, Raphael uses sais, Donatello uses a bo staff, and Michelangelo uses nuchaku."

"Two of those sound like weapons my team uses."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kai uses swords and Jay uses nuchaku." I smiled, perhaps I could learn to like this temporary arrangement.

-o-O-o-

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. Light blue stars decorated the entirety of the walls. I stood up and looked around at my surroundings. There were no beds, just a black yoga mat and what looked like some kind of robot cord - I don't know, Donnie's the tech guy.

I walked over to the door and reached for the door handle, surprised when my hand went through it as if it were a hologram.

"Huh?" I tried again to find the same result. However, the knob didn't look like a hologram when I touched it. Instead, my hand would turn almost transparent and slip through the metal. "What's going on here?"

The door knob started to turn after the fifth time I had tried to grab it. I backed away and watched as the door swung open, a man dressed in white walked in sleepily. He looked at me and his brown eyes jolted wide open. He stepped back, a look of terror on his face.

"W-who are you?! What are you?" The man called out. I tilted my head in confusion. The man's eyes seemed so familiar.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing... erm... the first part anyway."

"That's none of your business! Who are you?!"

"Leonardo Hamato. Tell me YOUR name!"

"L-Leo?" The man's brown eyes widened. "I-It's you? Y-you're dead?!"

"What?! No! I'm alive! I-I just... I don't know what happened to us!" The man sighed.

"I don't know either, Leo." He closed the door behind him and looked straight at me. "But you're currently a ghost."

"That actually explains alot." 


	5. Ice

I sighed as I sat on the mat in the dark room. Leo walked over and sat next to me. I smiled lightly as I looked at the ghost he was stuck as.

The man had a pretty good build, his muscles were prominent underneath the black t-shirt. Raven colored hair draped over his bright, deep blue eyes. Judging by a picture off to the side on the floor, the two men that they were stuck as had green eyes and pale blue. Since Leo currently had blue eyes instead of green, there was no doubt that their bodies currently had those eye colors instead of the normal dark blue and brown.

I chuckled as I pictured how odd I must look with pale blue eyes similar to Mikey's. It was hard to even think of Leo with the same eyes as Raph.

My thoughts were broken by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Leo call out.

"The Green Ninja." A voice spoke.

"Lloyd, if they had the same thing happen to them that happened to me, then they won't know who the green ninja is." Another voice spoke, seemingly more to the owner of the first voice than to us. I heard the second person clear his throat before speaking to us. "It's Raphael and some new friends."

"Raph?" We both spoke in unison, shocked to hear the unfamiliar voice claim to be our brother.

"Yeah, guys. It's me." The voice replied.

"How do we know you're who you say you are?" Leo questioned.

"You're obviously Leo, my older brother and teammate. There's no way Don would take charge and question me."

"Hey!"

"Nice to hear you, too, Don." The guy claiming to be Raphael spoke. "Mind letting us in? Or do I have to break the door down to get to ya?"

"Raph!" I could hear the other person call out. "That's breaking and entering! It's illegal!"

"So?"

"Yep, it's Raph." We both spoke as I stood up and opened the door.

"No need to break in, bro."

-o-O-o-

I sighed as I looked around the room I had entered. It was obviously some sort of lab, machines and chemicals cluttered the shelves. I paused in my searching when my eyes landed on a robotic turtle. I smiled as I looked down at it. It looked only somewhat like a turtle. Actually, it looked like a tiny robotic version of whatever I currently am.

"Donnie?" A voice at the door pulled me from my thoughts. I whipped my head around to see a girl standing in the doorway. She had red hair pulled back in a short ponytail. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue. She wore a yellow t-shirt and jean shorts. "You okay?"

"Who is Donnie?" I asked, slightly confused. I shook my head and sighed. "Nevermind. Pixal, can you find the others? Pixal?"

Pixal wouldn't come up, she was silent. It scared me to think she was offline.

"Who's Pixal?" The girl asked, just as confused as I was.

"She's my friend." I started to explain, slowly gaining a sense that I shouldn't have even mentioned her. "Nevermind, miss. It's obvious that she didn't come here with me."

"Miss? Donnie, you know me. I'm April O'Neal, one of your closest human friends." She walked over, I stood stiffly, and she looked into my eyes. I could feel something change, my brain felt off at the moment. She was inside my head, like some sort of sorceress. "You're not Donatello, are you?" 


	6. Sai

"Raphael." I heard the giant rat call out. I ignored him. My name isn't Raphael, so there was no way that I was who he called for. I just continued punching the bag in the room I had woken in.

I sighed and lay down on the bed, looking at the picture that sat on the table next to me. The picture was of a mutant turtle who looked alot like the one I was at the moment. The turtle wore a red mask and held up a pet turtle who was eating a leaf. The turtle seemed happy, green eyes gleaming.

It seemed odd to me, if that was me, the eyes were all wrong. Also, I never had a pet. I just rolled over so I wouldn't be staring at such an odd photo.

"Raphael." I heard the rat speak once more, this time at my door. "I know you are in there, my son."

"I'm not your son!" I yelled at him through the door. "My father died when I was younger! So stop calling yourself him!" I buried my face into the pillow on the bed.

"Raphael..." I could hear the rat sigh and open the door. Next thing I knew, someone sat down next to me on the bed and placed a long fingered hand on my shelled back. "I may not know who you are inside, but you are still my hotheaded second eldest on the outside. I apologize if I hurt you with calling you what you are."

I looked up at the rat, who looked so worried. He reminded me of how my father had always looked at me, or how Garmadon had looked at Lloyd. I sighed.

"Maybe you could try using my real name, instead of the name of the guy I'm stuck as?"

"Of course." The rat smiled. "And that would be?"

"Kai."

"Nice to meet you, Kai. I am Hamato Yoshi."

"Cool."

"Just out of curiousity, do you happen to know who the young men stuck as my younger two sons are?"

"Not a clue. What makes you think I'd know?"

"You and Cole are Wu Garmadon's students, wouldn't the other two be his students as well?"

"If they are, then they're Zane and Jay... Wait... How do you know Sensei?"

-o-O-o-

We got everyone back to the ship, I still can't believe it flies. Sensei Wu was waiting on the ship with a dark haired girl that I had never seen before. Her hair was styled similar to Irma's, but it was darker. The girl also had grey eyes. She wore a pretty red and blue chinese outfit and a golden bracelet with a large red jewel on it.

Mikey was also waiting for us. He was all excited and talking non-stop with the girl. We'd found him in a junk yard. Apparently people actually live there. What a weird place to raise a kid... Said the guy who was raised in a sewer below New York City...

Lloyd, Leo, Donnie, and I walked over and the girl smiled. I waved hello, Leo gave her an odd look, and Donnie just stared blankly. Lloyd, however, walked over and hugged the girl.

"Nice to see you again, Nya." Lloyd greeted. Nya... That sounded like a nice name. The girl, Nya, smiled.

"You too, Lloyd." She spoke, then looked over at me. "Has my brother behaved?"

"Well, yeah... but..."

"We're not who you think we are." I spoke bluntly.

"I know." Nya replied, a smirk on her face. "I kinda figured as much when your brother gave you away. Heh. No wonder Jay was acting so strange around me."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Jay is usually cracking jokes and being all flirty. This guy was all jokes and stumbles." She giggled.

"So, you know what we are?" Donnie finally spoke up. "And you know who we're stuck as?"

"Sure do." Nya explained. "For starters, you're Zane Freeze. He's the Ninja of Ice and a robot who's been trying to learn magic ever since our run in with Clous."

"A-a robot?" Donnie looked confused as he looked at his pale skin. "B-but..."

"I said he was learning magic, didn't I? That was the most recent spell he performed. The spell makes Zane appear far more human than he is, making his titanium skin appear and feel like it did back when he didn't know he wasn't human."

"Oh."

"What about the rest of us?" Leo asked, still looking like he didn't trust this girl.

"Oh, yeah. You're Cole Clash. He's the Ninja of Earth, a legendary dancer, our fearless leader when Lloyd is off on his private missions, and a best pal of Zane. Sadly, on one of the missions the four of you went on, Cole got stuck as a ghost. We still have no way to change you back. We also don't know how to switch you guys back to your normal bodies. Anyway," Nya turned to look at me. "You're my older brother, Kai Flame. You're really close with Lloyd because you share similar family experiences. You sucked at blacksmithing, you're a hothead-"

"So, like you always are, Raph!" 


	7. Elements meet Turtles

After Nya had finished talking with the ninja, she went to the bridge and we got started on our trip. New York was in America, and America was all the way on the other side of the world. This felt like it was going to be a long trip.

Raphael had gone to the training area, Donatello and Leonardo went to the ninja's cabin to try and figure out their new bodies, and Michelangelo had gone straight for the kitchen. Sensei Wu returned to his own room to meditate.

"I wonder what Nya meant by 'Ninja of Ice' and 'Ninja of Earth'?" Donatello asked as he sat down on one of the bunks. Leonardo followed him.

"I'm not sure, Donnie. But I don't think we should trust her."

"Why not?" Donatello looked confused, a slight twitch in his eyes followed by a small amount of electricity. "She's very nice. And she explained who we're stuck as. Not to mention, she's Raph's sister."

"She's not really his sister. She's not a sister to any of us, Don. She's a ninja, just like the others, she can't be trusted." Leonardo stomped his foot on the floor as he said the last part, causing the floor boards to crack and split. "Oh no."

"Now what?" Donatello asked, staring at the crack as it widened. "If that crack gets any larger, the entire ship could break and we'd plummet down to earth!"

As Donatello freaked out, he didn't notice as ice left his finger tips and hit the crack, starting to seal it up.

"Don?"

"Not now! We need to find a way to fix what you did!"

"Donnie..."

"I said not now!"

"Donatello! Look at the crack! You're sealing it!"

"Huh?" Donatello looked down and saw the ice covering up the fracture. "Cool! This must be what Nya meant! You have the strength of stone, or Earth, and I have ice powers."

-o-O-o-

Raphael punched a traning dummy and smiled as it bent from the force. He always liked beating things up.

Lloyd walked in as the brunette jumped up and kicked the dummy in the head. "Nice move, Raph."

"Huh?" Raphael fell over when he looked over at Lloyd midst a fighting move. "Oof!"

Lloyd chuckled and held out a hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Raphael replied, taking hold of Lloyd's hand and standing up. "Thanks."

"No problem, Raph."

"So, what did that girl mean when she said we had these elemental titles? What the shell is a Ninja of Fire?"

"Well..." Lloyd thought for a moment before his right hand lit on fire suddenly. The flame flickered brightly. "You can do this."

"Whoa... A-are you a Ninja of Fire too?"

"What? No. I'm the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. I control all the elements you four have."

"Cool." Raphael lifted his right hand and stared at it, but nothing happened. "Why can't I do it?"

"Well... You're alot like Kai, and he didn't find his true potential until last because he was so impatient about getting his elemental powers. Maybe you should slow down and concentrate."

"Alright."

-o-O-o-

Splinter walked into the dojo. The turtles were all gathered there with April and Casey. Michelangelo was hiding behind April, obviously still scared of the giant humanoid rat.

Splinter sighed and sat next to Kai. The turtle had found Raphael's red mask and was now wearing it. The other three were also all wearing their respective colors.

"What's this meeting about, Sensei?" April asked.

"As you have probably found out by now, the turtles are not themselves."

"Their minds are different." April commented. "Leo is freaking out that he's not undead, Raph has some sort of respect for you that wasn't there when he acted normal, Donnie has been trying to contact some imaginary friend, and Mikey..." She looked behind her at the orange masked turtle. "Other than the sudden fear of rats, he seems like himself."

"We're not the guys you know." Kai tried to explain to them. "We're the ninja. Sensei Wu trained us to be elemental heroes. Somehow, we've been brain swapped with your ninja turtles."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, then Casey broke it by speaking.

"Well, this can't be good."


	8. Nunchaku

Everyone turned and looked over at Casey.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." The turtle the girl had refered to as Leo sneered, his tone similar to a certain ghost I know. The thought made me laugh. "If we don't get back to normal, who knows what might happen to Ninjago!"

I froze. Ninjago? Something bad could happen if we weren't there? What would happen to my parents? My brother and his team? Would they be able to handle it? So many questions buzzed through my head.

"What the heck is Ninjago?" Casey asked.

"It is our home." The turtle refered to as Donnie spoke up. "Even in this body, I can sense my brothers in this room. They must have switched bodies with the other turtles."

I nodded in agreement. The turtle with the purple mask, or Donnie as the girl had called him, must have been Zane. The one in the blue mask, Leo, had to be Cole. If Zane was right, that meant the last turtle, the one in the red mask and was refered to as Raph, had to be Kai.

"Do not worry." The rat tried to calm Cole. "I have spoken with Sensei Wu. He agreed to come with my sons so that we can reverse this problem."

"Good. Let's hope we get back to normal before they mess with our powers." Cole snorted.

"Wait... Powers?" Casey gave us all a confused look. "Like super heroes or something?"

"Or something." Zane replied. "You see, in Ninjago, we are know as Elemental Masters of Spinjitzu. We have the elemental powers of Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Ice. Kai's sister is also an Elemental Master, but she prefers to use her water element only when necessary."

"A girl who can fight? Sounds hot." Casey remarked. I could feel my blood temperature rise. I had already almost lost Nya to Cole, I didn't want to lose her to some jerk from America.

"She's taken, dude!" I heard the strange voice of the turtle I was stuck as call out. "In fact, Nya is mine! So hands off!"

"Yeah!" Kai agreed, finally speaking. "No way am I letting some kid with very few teeth in his mouth be with my sister!"

"Chill, dudes! I was only joking!"

-o-O-o-

I smiled as I worked in the kitchen. All the ingredients were here, along with some food I have never seen before. I worked happily until my masterpiece was complete.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out. My brothers, in their strange human bodies, ran in and sat around the table. I smiled. I've liked this ever since I had realized I was human. Sure, everything this boy owned was Leo's favorite color, but I was growing used to it.

Lloyd walked in with Raph. They were both talking about recent battles they had won. I smiled at them, they looked really cute together, even if Raph didn't look like he usually did.

Sensei Wu walked in after a bit, followed by Nya. Nya was so pretty and sweet. I'm pretty sure she likes me.

Everyone was gathered there for dinner. It made me happy to see my brothers talking and laughing, as if we weren't who knows how far from our father.

I walked in and sat the circular dish on the table, the cheese melted perfectly onto the crust. It was cooked perfectly. My only concern was the look on Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu's faces. None of them looked all too pleased with the pizza. My brothers, however, seemed to light up at the sight of something that was actually familiar to them.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Sensei Wu. "I thought everyone loved pizza."

"We don't usually eat pizza." Nya spoke flatly. "At least, not when we eat home cooked meals."

"Oh." I looked at my feet, I hadn't even thought that maybe these people didn't eat Italian food as frequently as we do. I guess I should have paid more attention to what they had in the fridge.

"It's alright." Lloyd reassured, taking a slice. "No need to waste it after you worked so hard to make something that reminds you of home."

"Thanks, Lloyd. But you guys don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Lloyd took a bite and smiled. "You kidding? This is amazing! I've never tasted something like this! Well, Zane's cooking is about the same level, but this is better than any pizza I've ever had!"


	9. Swords

After dinner, I walked off to the deck of the ship. I wasn't about to go back to the cabin after I nearly destroyed it and the rest of the ship. At the next stop we take, I'll just get off. With this strange power that I'm stuck with, there's no way I could go to the lair. I might cause an earthquake or something and the whole lair could collapse, killing Master Splinter and the our bodies. Then I'd never be rid of these powers and I'd have caused the death of my own father and the four students of this Sensei Wu. There's no way I can let that happen, it's safer if I don't return to the lair with my brothers.

I sighed and leaned over the railing. I could see the ocean far below us, dolphins and whales could be seen every so often. It looked so peaceful and distant, unaware of the problems rising far above the surface. I stared down in awe at the sight of the beautiful blue water. What would happen if I just jumped off the ship and into the sea? Surely, I would get back to Ninjago easily. I'm stuck as a ghost after all.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one else was on the deck to see me. When the coast was clear, I climbed up onto the railing of the deck. I took a deep breath and stood up, eyes locked on the peaceful waters below.

No one would really miss me anyway. I'm a horrible leader and big brother, and I'm positive that Cole is much happier to be a living person again. He'd do much better as leader than I ever had, he's even able to keep his hotheaded teammate in check, according to Lloyd and Nya.

I took another deep breath and jumped.

-o-O-o-

Things were awkward between Jay and Casey ever since the meeting in the dojo. Jay decided to try and ignore him, but it must have been hard. The guy did sound like a threat to Jay's relationship with Nya. Boy, do I know what that's like. Never again, I had promised myself, will I let a girl get between me and one of my brothers.

As for Jay, he was currently in the room Zane had woken in. He was tinkering with some of the broken stuff to keep his mind off Casey and Master Splinter. Giant rats still bugged him, despite the kid being raised in a junk yard.

Zane was in the kitchen area, probably making us some lunch or something. He was extremely calm about all this, not even freaking out at no longer being a walking computer brain. Instead, he just sighed and returned to working in the kitchen every time he asked Pixal something just to get nothing in return. I kind of felt bad for him, losing all connection to his former girlfriend, or any family for that matter. His only connection that hadn't been severed was with the team, well... with the exception of Lloyd and Nya.

Kai, on the other hand, made his discomfort obvious with how quiet he was. He treated Master Splinter as if the rat really was his father, and he played with a little purple turtle that Jay calls 'Barney'. The turtle was actually really adorable, except for the spikes all down it's shell and tail and the fire breath. Kai has been attached to the little guy ever since he saw the odd turtle in the room he'd woken in after the meeting. The little guy was eating a piece of pizza, which made me laugh a little when Kai told me about it.

I haven't really done much besides stay away from Master Splinter. I still didn't like him after we got off on the wrong foot. I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. Maybe some tv could make me feel better.

-o-O-o-

I opened my eyes to see myself back on the deck of the ship. I cursed under my breath in frustration at the fact that I couldn't escape.

"Leo..." I looked up to see Lloyd crouching next to me, a look of worry in his emerald eyes similar to Raph's everytime I go off on a solo mission. "You alright?"

I sighed. "No. I can't control these powers that Cole has. I'm a danger to the team. It's best if I just go back to Ninjago until you guys find a way to change us back."

"Leo..." I looked back up at Lloyd. I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. I could feel tears drip down his cheek and onto my shoulder. "We're not going to leave you behind. And I refuse to let you die in an attempt to leave."

"W-what?!" I was startled. "I could have died?!"


	10. Bo Staff

I had decided to get some sleep after dinner, so I had headed to the cabin. I had seen Leo walk onto the deck. I hope he didn't try anything stupid. Last time he did something stupid, he died for a couple minutes.

I sighed and sat on the lower bunk of one of the bunk beds. I shouldn't worry about that right now. I needed sleep. I laid down and closed my eyes, waiting for the bliss of sleep to take me.

But sleep never came. I laid there for what felt like ages without any success. I sighed and sat up just as Lloyd led Leo into the cabin to lay down. Both boys looked a tad depressed. I could understand Leo's depression, we're far away from home with strange powers that we can't fully control. But Lloyd's was a mystery.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong?"

"Hey, Donnie." Lloyd greeted as Leo laid down on the bottom bunk of the other bunk bed. "Nothing's wrong. We're just tired and kinda miss how things were before the body swap."

"Oh..." I looked at my hands. They were pale with five slim fingers, something I had always wanted, yet I was happy to see them. This was just a reminder that the man I was currently wasn't the real me. Leo must be thinking about how things are back in the lair, Splinter having to deal with these crazy kids in our bodies.

"How've you been, Donnie?" Lloyd's question pulled my from my thoughts.

"G-good, I guess..." I began. "I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"Oh. That's an easy one."

"I-it is?"

"Yeah. You just need to put yourself in sleep mode."

"Sleep mode?"

"Yeah. I'll show you." Lloyd walked over and grabbed my arm. I could feel heat run up to my face at the touch. I watched as he pushed my sleeve up to reveal a small panel on the forearm. My eyes widened as he flipped the panel open.

"Wow."

"I know. Zane's pretty cool. But I'm sure you've got things going for you, too." Lloyd smiled and looked up at me with bright emerald eyes. He looked so cute in that moment.

I shook my head at the thought. I already like someone! And Raph told me that this boy had a boyfriend before all this. I couldn't have feelings for Lloyd anyway, right? I mean, I'm robotic!

/Don't even think about it./ I jumped at the sound of a feminine voice in my head.

"Who said that?"

/That would be me, Pixal. The android in your head, Mister Donatello./ A picture of a pretty robot girl appeared in my vision. She had light grey skin with purple circuitry designs. Her eyes were a glowing green, and her hair was silver. She was the most beautiful android I had ever seen. /Stay away from Lloyd./

"N-no problem, Miss!" I spoke loudly, not realizing that Lloyd was right in front of me the whole time.

"Let me guess." I was startled when Lloyd spoke, I looked down at him, the heat in my face returning rapidly. "You met Pixal, didn't you?"

I nodded shyly. Lloyd smirked and pointed to a switch. "That will put you in sleep mode."

"Th-thanks..."

"No problem, Donnie. I'll be sure to wake you guys when we dock in New York."

"Okay..." With that, I flipped on sleep mode and laid back down, I was asleep in minutes.

-o-O-o-

Making a decent meal for seven with what Splinter and the turtles had in their kitchen was a bit of a challenge. That was alright, I love a challenge. I especially like how I could easily find things to keep my mind off Pixal.

Currently, April and I were trying to make lunch for the group. I liked April, she was really nice and reminded me of Pixal right down to her hair style. April had felt sorry that I had lost the girl I liked in this body swap. So she tried to make me feel better in any way possible.

Sometimes, I'd hear her tell Casey some comment about how I reminded her of Donatello, the guy I was in the body of. It made me feel bad for her. She lost what sounds like a great guy when this happened. Sure, Donatello was a turtle and April was a human, but I'm a ninjdroid and I've seen love in many forms.

I sighed and continued to work.

Cole was watching tv. Jay was working on who knows what kind of machine. And Kai was off playing with a purple, spikey, baby turtle that April said was named 'Chompy Picasso'.

Chompy was cute, for a cold-blooded purple reptile. If only Pythor could be like that.


	11. Fire 2

The little turtle stared up at me with little red eyes. He was pretty cute for a little, spikey, purple reptile. I smiled as he swueaked and ran over to me. I was surprised at how fast he was, quicker than a normal turtle, that's for sure. I crouched down and held out my hand, which the turtle promptly climbed upon and up my arm to my shoulder. The turtle squeaked again and nuzzled my cheek.

I sighed happily. I could actually get used to this life. I had a father who didn't plan on dying anytime soon, despite being a rat who lived about 13 years longer than a rat's lifespan. Instead of a little sister to take care of and keep safe, I had an older brother and two younger brothers. There was even a cute bad boy with a heart, just like Lloyd back home.

Lloyd... I sighed as I remembered the blonde. He'd been there for me for a whole year now, and I'd been there for him. Even if he was no longer that bad boy little kid he'd been when we first met, Lloyd still had rebellious moments where he'd ignore what his mother and uncle told him. He'd been a great teammate, and an even better boyfriend. Could I really leave him behind for this?

I shook my head and set the turtle on my bed so he wouldn't fall before punching the bag in the room. I couldn't figure out my feelings, and that was never a good sign. I just didn't want to choose.

"'Sup, Dude!" I jumped and whipped around to see the dark haired hockey player standing in my doorway. He smiled a crooked smile with a few teeth missing from his mouth. He walked over and patted the little purple turtle on the head. "I see you found Chompy."

"Chompy? I-Is that his name?"

"Yeah. Raph found him when we were in space. The poor little guy's mama died trying to help us."

"Awww! Poor thing!" I couldn't help but shout. I walked over and picked up the little turtle. I could understand the feeling of losing someone close, it happened to me twice, almost 5 times. "It must have been hard for him."

"Not really, he kinda had just met her. I think he thought Raph was more of his mom." I chuckled at that. A cute little baby turtle thinking, what seemed like, a tough scarey turtle was his mommy. It sounded too adorable.

"Seriously?" I smiled as I looked up at the guy.

"Yeah! And Raph was just drawn to the little thing like it was a puppy!"

"He must be nice." I sighed. "Too bad I never met him."

-o-O-o-

I sighed as I sat on a mat in the training room. Lloyd had gone to check on Leo, so I was left alone. Despite how I never really liked to spend time with my brothers outside of missions and training, I hated being alone. That's why I had taken to talking to Spike about everything. It's why I clung to Casey after we became friends. It was even part of the reason for some of my actions while we were in space. When I thought Mona Lisa had betrayed us, I had felt hurt. Like I was destined to be alone. Spike mutated into Slash and left, Casey started working on cars with Donnie, and then Mona seemed to betray us.

After this all happened, us being body swapped and all, I had been scared. I didn't think my brothers would find me and I'd once again be all alone. Lloyd was sweet to me, but all I had wanted was to get home. I still want to get home, Chompy would be waiting for me and Mona could visit Earth at anytime, but I almost felt like we shouldn't be going back. I couldn't exactly understand why I felt it, but something told me that we shouldn't have left Ninjago.

Sadly, there's nothing I could do. It's not like I could drive anything, Leo and Donnie never let me try. So I couldn't just get control of the ship and fly it back to Ninjago. And there was no way I was going swimming in the ocean. Sure, as a turtle, I could hold my breathe and swim for long periods of time, but I'm not a turtle now. I'm a human boy who has no idea how to swim with smaller hands and feet with more digits on each.

I sighed and laid down on the mat. This life was pretty interesting. No sign of a father watching your every move, a great team, even better partner, and a nice little sister instead of three annoying brothers. The only problem was that I'm nothing like this young man I was trapped as. I'm not gay, I have a pet back home, and I couldn't even get these powers Nya said we have to even work. It's not even fair!

I growled softly and sat back up. I lifted my right hand and concentrated long and hard. My eyes sparkled with delight when I saw a hint of a flame light on my finger tips.

Sadly, as soon as I smiled in victory, the flame went out. I groaned and laid back on the mat. I just couldn't get my powers to work.

Nothing seemed to go how I'd like today...


	12. Guess Who?

Earth. The third planet away from the star in the Solar system. I smiled as the planet slowly came into view. Finally, I'd get to see this world Raphael cared so much about.

-o-O-o-

"Mister Blockhead?" Stockman sighed and looked down at the little mutant. No one ever seemed to get his name right, but he'd let it slide with the kid.

"Yes?"

"What are you making?" The mutant fly smiled, or he tried to. Can flies even smile? Stockman held up his device, a small sphere shaped pod with a pink circular indent on one side where a beam could come out. He held it so that the young grey and green turtle could see.

"It's a very special device that will help Master Shredder end the Hamato clan for good." The girl giggled and jumoed up and down, clapping. Stockman just smiled at how enthusiastic the child was about destroying the Hamato clan. It's a good thing she didn't know that the Hamato boys were turtles like her.

"Can I help distroy those no good people?" The little girl asked, holding up a black ninja mask with a pleading look in her eyes. "Pleeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Sorry, Sumi." Stockman told her, setting the device down on his desk and picking up the little turtle. "You're a bit too young to be going into battle with these fiends."

"But I've been practicing!"

"Even still, the Hamato clan are ruthless." Stockman ruffled her chestnut colored hair. "Promise me you won't go fight them unless Master Shredder tells you to?"

"Pwomise, Mister Stiltcan!"

"It's Stockman."

"Stiffman!"

"Close enough..."

-o-O-o-

April watched as the spaceship land in a dark alley way. Two dark figures stepped out of it and the ship seemed to disappear. The figures looked around before walking over to April.

"Follow me." April whispered, leading the two back to the alley. She pushes aside the manhole cover and looks up at them. "down here."

-o-O-o-

"The device is complete."

"So I've heard, Master."

"Now, we need a way to lure Yoshi and his disiples into the trap."

"Perhaps Stockman's little pet could help us with that."

"What do you have in mind, Tigerclaw?"

The tiger smiled devilishly. "Those soft turtles will come if they think one of their own is in danger."

"Tell Stockman to bring the girl here."

"Yes, Master." Tigerclaw bowwed and left the room to get the fly and the little turtle.

"Masumi might just be the greatest weapon Stockman has created."

-o-O-o-

Masumi ran around the area of the lab where her cot was. This was her 'room', as Stockman had called it. She played here and slept here and she never left the lap. Stockman didn't really get many visitors, so Masumi was surprised to see Tigerclaw come in and talk to him.

Something told her that things weren't right. Especially when Tigerclaw walked over and took the little turtle from her insect guardian.


	13. Lightning 2

I finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed to the cabin, we'd ate pretty late. I yawned and stretched as I entered the room the five of us ninja would sleep. I was surprised to see Leo and Don already asleep on the bottom bunks. Lloyd was sitting on a mattress in between the two bunk beds. The blonde held a picture in one hand and cuddled a stuffed wolf in his other arm. He looked a bit sad, and tired.

"Hey, Lloyd." I whispered, sitting on the mattress next to him. I could see the picture now. It was of him and the brunette Raph was stuck as. They looked so happy in the picture, now they were miles apart. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Mikey." Lloyd sighed, setting the picture down next to his pillow. "I just can't wait to see Kai again."

"I understand. I can't wait to see Master Splinter again."

"Master Splinter? Why do you four seem so close to him? It just seems odd to me."

"He's our father. He raised us for fifteen years after we got mutated. Being without him is always hard on us. Each time we think we've lost him, every brother is hurt and has to deal with the grief."

"How many times has that happened?"

"Um... maybe about four times?"

"Wow..." Lloyd looked away and snuggled the stuffed wolf. "I only lost my father twice."

"You lost your father before?"

"Yeah... Once when he was banished to the Underworld, and again permanently when my father sacrificed himself for Ninjago to be safe from Master Chen and his warriors."

"Wow..." I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright, Mikey. Kai's been helping me with the grief."

"Why? He probably doesn't know how it feels."

"He knows alright, he knows times five." Lloyd sighed and stood up. "I think I'll go find Raph. I don't need another turtle almost damaging the body of one of my friends."

He walked out of the room, leaving me super confused about his last statement.

-o-O-o-

"We need her for the plan to succeed!"

"But, Master, she's just a child! She's not ready to face the Hamato clan!" I could hear Mister Stockman yell at his boss as I sat alone next to Fishface. The large maroon colored fish with legs was trying to get me to cheer up and smile, but it seemed hopeless.

"Stockman, we don't have a choice. If those boys hadn't taken Karai, we could use the one in blue's relationship with her to lure them. Now, Masumi is the only thing we're certain they'll come for."

"But they might kill her once they realize it's a trap!"

"Oh please." Tigerclaw scoffed. "They'd never kill a child."

"I hope you're right."

-o-O-o-

I watched as April returned to the lair with two large humanoid lizards. What was with this place and mutants?!

"Who are these people?" I heard Kai ask as he and Casey Jones walked over. He looked a bit confused to see the lizards. The female of the two lizards, however, seemed really happy to see Kai. Like how I look everytime I look at Nya.

"Raphael!" She ran over and hugged Kai, who looked incredibly confused. "It is so good to see you again!"

"Um... Great... Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I am Y-Gythgba."

"Ya'know, 'Raph'." Casey butted in. "She's your girlfriend."

The look on Kai's face made me laugh. He looked so terrified and shocked. I would be too if I found out I was stuck as a straight guy with a mutant lizard for a girlfriend.

At least it couldn't get worse.


	14. Earth 2

I looked down at the city streets below me. The afternoon was peaceful. No crime, no gangs in sight, just peace. A wonderful peace that I haven't heard in a long time.

I jumped from roof top to roof top with ease, something I loved about being ninja. I looked down at the streets below as I jumped. I stopped atop one building and looked over the side, I thought I had seen a mutant tiger dragging a small mutant turtle, but I couldn't find them now. I shook my head. Living with a bunch of freaks must be getting to me.

"Help!" I whipped around at the sound of a little girl scream. I looked into the alleyway I had just jumped over. There they were; a creepy mutant tiger dragging a small mutant turtle. The turtle had grey and green skin, chestnut hair, and fear in her dark green eyes.

I growled slightly and jumped down into the alleyway.

"Paws off the girl, tiger freak!"

-o-O-o-

I looked up at the dark figure with tears in my eyes. I was terrified. I had no idea what was going on or who this figure was that had came. Tigerclaw, however, snarled.

"This is none of your business, Leonardo!" I could see a slight hesitation before the man responded, stepping into the light of a street lamp.

"You made it my business when you started kidnapping this kid." I looked up at the older turtle in awe. I had no idea that there were other mutant turtles.

This one wore a blue mask and weilded a staff that he held life a scythe. He had emerald green eyes that shone with anger.

"Let her go."

"Very well." I was surprised when Tigerclaw just let me go. "She's all yours."

With that, the tiger had disappeared into the shadows.

-o-O-o-

I was surprised by how easily the tiger gave up, but I was glad the little girl was alright. She looked scared. I smiled softly and held out a hand to her.

"C'mon." I told her. "I'll take you back to the lair. What do you say?"

"O-okay..." She whispered, reaching up and taking my hand. I smiled and led her back through the sewers to the lair. I had expected everyone to be where they had been when I left, not for there to be two humanoid lizards in the living room.

As I walked in, everyone turned to look at me. The lizards looked a tad worried, my brothers and our new friends just gave me a confused look.

"Um... Cole?" Kai spoke up, the little purple turtle sitting on his shoulder like a parrot. "Who's the kid?"

"Yeah, we've never seen mutant turtles other than you guys and Slash." April spoke up.

I looked down at the little girl, she was scared and clinging to my leg. I smiled a ruffled her hair.

"This is my new friend. A mutant tiger was trying to kidnap her."

"Did this tiger happen to have an eye patch and lack of a tail?" Casey asked.

"Yeah... why?"

"That's Tigerclaw."

-o-O-o-

I curled up on the bunk I was laying on, but I couldn't sleep. Lloyd had left to talk with Raph, Mikey had gone to sleep on the bunk above Donnie's, and Don was already asleep. I was left alone to contemplate things. Could ghosts even sleep?

I had nearly killed myself today. I jumped off the railing, diving towards the sea and, somehow, Lloyd had saved me. I frowned as I remembered how worried he had been when I'd done that, as if I was supposed to know that water would distroy me.

I still nearly died. If it hadn't been for Lloyd, I could be gone right now, and Cole would be stuck as a turtle permanently. I know I've done some stupid things, but abandoning my brothers because I feared my power had to be the most stupid. There were people here who could help me control it. It's not like I'm hopeless.

I just hope Lloyd doesn't tell the other turtles about what I did.


	15. Ice 2

_**Author's note: The turtles and the ninja cast who are on the flying ship heading to New York Will not be in the next few chapters. This is because of the characters for that side of the story being asleep. There might be hints of another story I failed to ever write showing up in the place of the sleeping ninja's POV. Don't worry, the hints of a different story are more like small scenes with the turtle characters. I needed a way to keep the turtles in the chapters without jumping back and forth through time. That's all.**_

-o-O-o-

Donatello sighed as he opened his eyes. Something felt off about the world, but he just couldn't explain it. This was a very odd feeling to have when you think your life is going great. Little brother's off walking his dog, parents already left for work, you'd think it was a normal saturday morning in the Anderson household. But it wasn't. He could quite explain it, but Donatello could feel that something would happen today.

He sat up and looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Ivy was running on her hamster wheel that Mikey had gotten her. Icey was curled up at the end of the bed, probably came in after Mikey left with Leatherhead. (I swear, Mikey names his pets the weirdest things)

Donatello heard a tap on the window, but it could have easily been the wind blowing a tree branch into the side of the house. He sighed and decided to get dressed. He was supposed to go to the nearby dojo with Mikey for some self-defense classes. He got up and walked over to his closet. He had plenty of clothes, but he couldn't figure out what to wear. It definitely didn't help that the tapping didn't stop.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. There was no way he'd get anything done unless he checked to see what the tapping was, was there?

Donatello sighed and walked over to the window.

"Alright, mysterious tapping noise, I give." Don pushed open the curtains to see a certain redhead on a ladder looking at him through the glass. "Gah! Raph!"

He quickly opened the window and pulled the boy into his bedroom.

"What the heck are you doing here?! Do your foster parents know you're here?! I don't want them to think we kidnapped you!"

"Relax, Don." Raphael stood up and smirked at the taller boy. "My foster family doesn't care what I do as long as I don't get arrested."

"Is that why you're in that gang with your brother Slash?"

"It's Spike, and that's a whole different story!"

Donatello rolled his eyes, it was the same everytime. Raphael was stubborn, the redhead would hang out with a gang and play such dangerous games, but he never really got in trouble for it. So he kept doing it. Whenever there was a gang fight, he'd come to Donatello for help, either medical or he just needed a place to hide until the madness died down.

"Sure it is. Now, get out so I can get dressed."

"Why? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before." Raphael joked, making a bright blush creep onto the taller boy's face.

"J-just get out, you perv!" Donatello yelled and pushed the redhead out into the hall. "St-stupid Raph!"

-o-O-o-

I sighed as I looked over at the group. Kai was trying to explain everything that had happened to us to Y-Gythgba. Cole had returned from patrol with a little girl turtle. I had been left with the child while the other two ninja, Casey, and April talked about what they were going to do about Tigerclaw.

The little turtle looked a tad different compared to how the turtles the four of us were stuck as looked. She had dark green eyes, chestnut hair, and grey and green skin. None of the male turtles had hair, the closet they had was the tail of their masks looking like ponytails at times. Each of the turtles were a different shade, but it was all shades of green, not grey. As for the girl's eyes, they seemed pretty normal.

I sighed and looked back at the book I'd been reading. It was a wonderful novel that seemed to fasinate me. It was about vampires and werewolves fighting for love. I still can't understand what everyone else hates about it. Sure, the vampires sparkling in the sunlight was incorrect, but the story itself seemed entertaining.

The girl stayed at the other end of the couch, clutching a stuffed fish and a stuffed dog tighly. Those were dolls she had found on the way here with Cole. She held them close, as if they were old friends of her that she hadn't seen in a long time, or might never see again.

I gave her a shy smile and looked back over at the group. I was probably going to get stuck babysitting, nothing knew...

"So..." I spoke up, trying to start a conversation with the little turtle. "What is your name, little one?"

"Ma-masumi..." The girl whispered softly, looking away. "S-sumi for short..."

"Nice to meet you, Sumi." I smiled, sitting closer to her so she wouldn't feel as scared. "My name is... erm... Donatello? Yes, Donatello sounds about right. Donatello, Donnie for short."

"You're funny, Mister Donnie." Sumi giggled, which made me smile. At least I didn't have to flip a switch to make the little girl laugh.


	16. Sai 2

"So, now you know that I'm not your boyfriend, Raphael, right?" I asked the giant lizard, I still can't believe Raph's dating her, especially with such cute humans here on Earth.

"Yes. I think I understand now. However, how did this even happen?"

"If I knew, I'd tell ya."

-o-O-o-

"Master, the trap is set."

"Very good, Tigerclaw."

"There is one more thing, master."

"What would that be?"

"Leonardo... He... Was acting strange."

"How so?"

"He was using the purple one's weapon instead of his usual katanas, and his eyes were a bright green color."

"That is quite odd, keep an eye on the turtles."

"Yes, Master."

"And report back to me if you find something off about them. We might be able to use this to our advantage."

"Yes, Master."

-o-O-o-

Y-Gythgba had walked off to talk with the other lizard, whatever his name was. So I decided to go see what that Jones kid was up to.

The dark haired boy had been talking with the others about the little turtle Cole had brought here, but now the boy was grabbing his skateboard.

"Hey! What'cha up to?" Casey jumped as I called out. He whipped around to see me walk over and grab a red skateboard from the pile of boards on the floor near the exit. "You want someone to skate with?"

"Um... I think I'll be fine on my own. But... I guess you could come along." I smiled as he said that. "Just stay in the shadows. People don't tend to like mutants very much."

"But you do, right?"

"Yeah! I mean, the turtles are really cool, especially Raph and Don."

I smiled at that. At least he and Raph were close friends, so hanging out with him wouldn't be too weird. There was just three things keeping me from being completely honest with him;

1) I doubt he shares my feelings,  
2) We don't really know much about each other, and  
3) Lloyd.

I'm still with Lloyd, and he's such a great guy, but my feelings when it comes to relationships can never get straight so I get stuck with a jumble of confusing thoughts.

I sighed and followed Casey up to the surface anyway. The city seemed so much like Ninjago City. There were huge buildings, bright lights and billboards, and tons of people walking up and down the streets.

I followed Casey up a ladder to the top of a building nearby. I looked at the city and smiled.

"Wow..."

-o-O-o-

Raphael sighed as he leaned against the bedroom door, he could hear the braniac rushing all over the place to get ready for the day. He chuckled and thought of how Donatello tended to get about being prepared. He was like that at school, and at home apparently. Raphael always thought it was kinda cute how the brunette would freak and scramble about when something messes with his usual routine.

The redhead stiffened as he heard the front door creak open. Don's parents shouldn't be back from work already! Raphael freaked out, scared of what the Andersons would think if they found the scruffy teen in their house, right outside their eldest son's bedroom. Quickly, the boy hid in the hall way closet.

"Yo, Don!" Raphael let out a sigh of relief as he heard the energetic blonde rush past and bang on Donatello's door. "Guess who I met while walking Leatherhead!"

"Not now, Mikey!" Don yelled through his door. "I'm trying to get dressed!"

"Need some help, bro?" Mikey asked, opening the door. I guess Don didn't like it, Raph thought to himself.

"Mikey!"

Raph opened the closet door a crack so he could see what was going on. Mikey was holding the door open while Don yelled at him in just a purple t-shirt and grey boxers. Raphael could feel his cheeks heat up, but he ignored it for the moment. He'd never seen the brunette partially dressed, the guy usually had most of his skin covered in clothing.

Mikey giggled and grabbed the black sweat pants from Don's hands. "Let me help with that!"

"Hey!" Donatello yelled and tried to take them back. "Give those back, Mikey!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Mikey ran off laughing. Raph gave a little chuckle as the brunette's face turned bright red and he gave chase. The two brother's chased each other around the house.

Raphael smirk and stepped out of the closet. While the two were busy, he'd just go ahead and leave. He walked into Don's bedroom and smiled, this was where the boy lived, where Raph hid from danger in the gangs. With a sigh, Raphael grabed a piece of purple paper and a red pen. He wrote a note for Donatello, leaving it on Don's Red Ranger action figure on the brunette's bed before leaveing through the window.

/Dear Donnie,  
Thanks for taking me in, once again. You're the best friend a guy could have. I had to make my leave while you were chasing your bro, sorry I didn't give a better goodbye.  
Raphie.  
P.S. Nice boxers. X3 ;)/


	17. Nunchaku 2

Mikey ran back to his brother's bedroom and threw the sweat pants on a chair. He smirked as he watched his nerdy older brother stumble into the room. This was part of the reason their parents wanted them to learn martial arts. Both boys needed a way to release energy in a less harmful way. Mikey would literally bounce off the walls at times, and Don tended to use his energy on experiments that can easily blow up if you make the wrong move. The nerd was a bit out of shape as well from staying inside most of the day.

Don glared at his little brother as he walked in, exhausted from the chase.

"Must you do that when Raph's here?"

"You mean your boyfriend was here?" Mikey teased, causing Don's face to turn bright red again. "Sorry, bro. Bet he liked the view, though!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Don yelled. "And Mom said to stop taking my clothes!"

"She's not here, though. Is she?"

"You little-"

"Hey, what's this?" Mikey cut his brother off as he picked up a small note. "Nice doll, by the way, Don."

"It's an action figure, and what's the note for?"

"It says..." Mikey smirked, looking back at his brother with a devilish grin. "It's a love letter from that bad boy, Raphael."

"What?" Donatello walked over and snatched the note from Mikey, face still red. "Hey! No, it's not! It's just a note telling me that he left!"

"Yeah, but you thought it was a love letter, and that's what matters."

"You know, you're lucky there's a rule against me inventing something that could disintegrate you."

"Yep! I'm protected because you always follow the rules!" Mikey laughed and ran to his own room to get ready for their self-defense lessons later.

"Just be glad I'm not the kind of brother who posts your butt-naked baby photos on social media, Mikey." Don growled, snatching up his pant and putting them on.

Don grabbed his backpack, filled it with what they'd need for the day, then walked to the door. All the animals were fed and Leatherhead was put in his kenel to keep him off the furniture.

The brunette waited as his brother got ready, finally coming down the stairs after about half an hour.

"What takes you so long?" Don asked his little brother. "You take as long as a girl! What do you do the whole time? Put on make up and argue with yourself on what shoes go with which shirt?"

"Of course not, dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "I just wanted to make sure I look my best. You and mom always tell me that first impressions are the key to making friends."

Donatello smiled and they left for the dojo.

-o-O-o-

I walked away from the group and into Donatello's bedroom. The turtle had so many machines and gadgets, it was breath taking! It kinda reminded me of how I used to do the same at home, my room would always be cluttered with inventions and machine parts.

I notice things that Zane had tried to help with, too. A beaker with an orange liquid in it sat on the table. I didn't touch it because Zane never likes having his stuff messed with, especially personal things. I still have a memory of the frozen feeling I got for messing with the ninjdroids controls.

I smiled and gathered some broken gadgets and some tools. I knew something to get my mind off this place, and I could help the turtles at the same time.


	18. Swords 2

I sighed as he watched the small meeting break up. Tigerclaw was tricking them, he'd let me take the little turtle here too easily for it not to be a trap. So, we decided to come up with our own trap.

I looked over at where Zane was and smiled. The former robot was currently playing a clapping game with the little turtle. They looked kind of cute together, like father and daughter. The little turtle kind of resembled Zane's current appearance mixed with Kai's current appearance and Raph's eye color.

I shook my head at the thought. Raph and Donnie were brothers, I shouldn't see them in that way, taking care of a cute little girl.

I walked over and leaned over theback of the couch with a smile. Neither turtle noticed that I was there. I watched as they played, eyes drifting down to the stuffed dog and fish the child had picked up on the way to the lair. It was odd that she'd wanted such things after what all had happened today, but people cope with things in many different ways.

I smiled and looked over at April. The redhead was gathering her stuff to head home, it was almost dinner time after all. Soon, we'd be getting to bed and then we could follow through with our plans when April brings that friend of hers tomorrow.

Hopefully, we could pull this off.

-o-O-o-

"Leonardo!" Leo jumped up with a start. He looked up at his father with sleepy blue eyes. "Is everything alright, my son?"

"I-I'm not sure, Father..." Leo looked down at his hands. "I-I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. It's that same dream..."

"Leonardo, it was only a dream." The boy's father explained. "You never were, nor will you ever be, a large humanoid turtle. This is exactly why I told you not to pay attention to that comic book that no good friend of yours owns."

"It felt so real... A-and Raph is good... H-he just doesn't act like it most of the time..." Leo ended the sentence fragments with a yawn. "Maybe I should get some sleep, Father."

"That would be wise, my son. Sleep well."

Leo bowwed respectfully to his father and walked to his bedroom to have a good night sleep.

-o-O-o-

I jolted awake again. I looked around at the peaceful cabin. My brothers and Lloyd were all asleep now, including Raphael. The man in red was curled up on the mattress on the floor, Lloyd snuggled close to him. I smiled at the adorable scene. Despite Raph being straight, he still had the heart to makes things feel more normal for the sweet blonde who'd helped us so far.

I sighed and rolled over on my bunk. I couldn't sleep very well all night. I couldn't understand it at all. It could be because I'm a ghost, I've already slept in small amounts, just not a full eight hours.

I slipped out of bed and walked back out to the deck of the ship. The night sky looked so beautiful over the ocean. The moon was full and the stars shone brightly. The air was crisp and sweet with the scent of the salt water mixing with scents blown out from the land.

On the breeze, I could almost make out a song. It was a sweet little melody I only remembered hearing once. I was surprised to hear it after the last time...

-FLASHBACK-

I had ran towards where the crying had came from, jumping from building to building to get to it. As I got closer, the crying had died down and was replaced with a sweet song. I slowed down and snuck over to where the sounds were coming from.

"Moonlight...  
Starlight...  
Darkness falls From the shadows, owls call"

I paused as I had came up to where the singing came from. Two turtles sat upon the rooftop. The older of the two held the younger one close and sang softly.

"All of this, we will protect 'Til then, rest. You'll fight again someday"

The older turtle wore a red mask, which surprised me. I never, in my entire lifetime, saw or heard my brother being so caring and sweet.

"Raph?" I heard the younger turtle, our sister Lotus Petal, speak up. In the darkness, I had honestly thought the younger turtle was Mikey up until that point.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore..."

"Do what?"

"Being a mutant! Being a ninja! Being a mutant ninja freak! The fighting evil is great and all, but I'd rather not be just the youngest in a group of ninja turtle freaks."

I never saw or heard what happened after, that's because I left before they finished their conversation. The only thing I did know was that Lotus didn't return with Raph that night...

-FLASHBACK-


	19. Bo Staff 2

Donatello gulped hard as he looked up at the building. The dojo was not a place he ever expected to go and the idea that he was actually going in it just hit him.

"C'mon, bro!" Mikey called out as he dragged his older brother into the dojo. "I thought you hated being late for class!"

The brunette sighed and just let his hyper brother drag him into the dojo. He looked around the large dojo at the other students. He couldn't recognize any of the students until he got to the last two boys. Those two were way too familiar. The redhead was Raphael, and the dark haired boy he was talking to was another of the hotheaded boy's friends, Casey Jones.

Raph looked over and smiled, waving Donatello over. Mikey ran off to talk to some girl students. Don walked over to Raph nervously. He hadn't expected the redhead to be here.

"Nice to see ya again, Donnie." Raph smirked, Don smiled back.

"Um... y-yeah... sorry about earlier... You know how Mikey can get..."

"No prob, Donnie." Raph smiled, punching Don lightly in the arm. "Besides, I got a nice view of your boxers before I had to leave, so we're all good."

"Wait... What was Donatello doing without pants on while you were at his house?" Casey whispered to Raph, though Don could hear. "Were his parents home?"

"No, but-"

"Ooooooooh! I get it now!" Casey cut the redhead off, winking after he spoke. "You two were having a little 'friends with benefits' fun."

"W-what?!" Both boys turned red at that. "Nononononononononono! We're just friends! We don't like each other like that!"

"You sure?" Casey pestered, poking Don in the shoulder. "Because the look on your faces say otherwise."

"Casey, leave us alone." Raph growled, face still red. "You know I don't like Donnie like that."

"Suit yourself." Casey huffed. "But I can also read straight through ya, Raphael. So ya better watch wha'cha say. Wouldn't want your little boyfriend getting beat up at school, would ya?"

-o-O-o-

I sighed and stood up from where I'd been sitting on the couch. I looked at the sleepy little turtle with a small smile. I picked her up gently, and she snuggled close.

"It looks like it is time for bed." The little girl nodded. I smiled and knelt down to grab her toys off the ground.

A three fingered hand touched mine as someone else tried to do the same. I looked up to see the blue masked turtle smile down at me with emerald green eyes. I smiled back and stood up. Cole grabbed the stuffed animals and looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you, Cole."

"Anytime, bro." Cole handed the toys to Masumi, kissed her forehead, then walked off. I sighed and walked off to Donnie's bedroom. A good night sleep to recharge would be great right about now.

I laid the girl down next to me and I covered her in the blankets. She smiled and snuggled close. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

But it was hard to sleep. So much was buzzing through my head.


	20. Fire 3

Raphael sat next to Donatello on the floor mat. The class was waiting for the sensei to come in. He'd heard about this sensei from some of the other kids in the class. He was a strict man with an adopted son who was a new kid at school.

'Great...' Raphael thought to himself. 'Just what I need... some new kid stealing my thunder...'

Soon the boy ran in, readjusting the black belt tied around his waist. His dark hair fell into his face as he rushed over to sit at the end of the line, right next to Raphael. The boy's deep blue eyes looked straight ahead as he waited for the sensei to enter the room.

Raphael looked the boy up and down, feeling slightly awkward about having to sit so close to the kid.

"Hello, there." Donnie greeted the boy. "I'm Donatello, and this is Raphael."

"Leonardo." The boy replied, waving shyly at Donnie. A gesture that, for some reason, made Raphael hate the guy.

Donnie smiled and waved back. "It's nice to meet you, Leonardo."

"You too, Donatello."

"Can you two just shut up so I can hear the sensei?!"

Both boys backed away when Raphael snapped at them.

"O-okay..."

"Y-yeah, sure..."

-o-O-o-

I was the first to wake in the morning. I opened green eyes to see Lloyd sleeping, snuggled into the crook of my arm. With a smile, I just lay there and looked up at the ceiling. This was a nice life Kai had here. If we couldn't change back, I wouldn't mind at all.

Sure, I was supposed to be straight, but Lloyd was kinda growing on me. Hopefully, Mona would understand and not take it the wrong way if I ever mention the blonde to her.

-o-O-o-

After about an hour, bright green eyes fluttered open to look at Raph. The hothead had fallen asleep again at some point. Lloyd chuckled lightly and got out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake the former turtle from his slumber.

Lloyd liked having Raph around, he seemed sweet. Sure, the hothead sure wasn't Kai, but he came close.

Unlike Kai, Raph seemed to hold in his emotions because he was the middle kid, not because he was the oldest. Raph had two younger brothers who looked up to him and an older brother that seemed cold at times. No wonder Raph chose to hide his feelings.  
Kai, on the other hand, kept in his emotions so he could focus on caring for his family. Kai didn't have parents, so he had to care for his sister. After Lloyd's father passed, Kai decided to care for the blonde as well.

Raph didn't seem to be like that. He wasn't okay with showing emotions other than anger, but the guy was actually quite sensitive. Lloyd could listen to Raph's stories about his adventures with his brothers all day.

Lloyd tip-toed over to the closet and grabbed a green t-shirt and jeans. He looked back at the boys asleep in the bunk beds, and suddenly he was a bit nervous about getting dressed. Getting dressed in the same room as the team had been one thing, he'd known them all for awhile already. With these guys, however, Lloyd was nervous about dressing in the same room as them, even if they were asleep. Lloyd had only known these "turtles" for about a day, so most of them were still practically strangers.

Taking a deep breath, Lloyd took the clothes to the bathroom. It would certainly hurt the boys if they noticed how uncomfortable Lloyd was, especially if they found out that getting dressed in the cabin with the team was the actual norm and Lloyd hadn't treated them like they were the ninja team the blonde was used to. Lloyd decided he just wouldn't tell them, especially Raph, about the normal routine.

-o-O-o-

I tossed and turned in bed, I just couldn't get comfortable with this shell. It didn't help that I had that boy on my mind all night. It drove me crazy that I had to sleep as a turtle and not have Lloyd snuggled up next to me. Instead, I had an alien lizard sleeping on a mat on the floor and I had no idea when things would go back to normal.

I sure hope it's soon. This life was getting terrifying. Alien girlfriends, quiet nights alone with strange boys... okay, ithat/i part was actually pretty nice...

The night had been really quiet, just me and Casey alone on the rooftops. The breeze had blown through my mask tails as we'd skateboarded from rooftop to rooftop. Such a wonderful night.

If only everyday were like that.

Sure, Lloyd was nice, and a famous hero, but Casey seemed to understand me more. He just seems to know the hardships of being a big brother and vigilante at the same time. Sure, I've gone back and forth between public hero and public enemy, but I still did things for the same reasons.

Just thinking about Casey made the insomnia worse. I couldn't get the boy out of my head. I even felt a bit guilty for fawning over some stranger when my boyfriend was probably trying his best to get me back.

But... Was it really wrong that I felt like I'd been missing something?


	21. Lightning 3

_**-Author's note-**_

 _ **The human counterparts of the turtles are not going to have their story at the same pace as the body-swapped ninja of the other dimension. I might skip a bit of time.**_

-o-O-o-

Mikey was the first one up when the next morning came. He'd even woken up before Leatherhead, his weirdly named great dane. The huge dog was curled up in his bed, sleeping away.

With a smile, Mikey hopped off the bed and got ready for the day. It was Sunday, which meant Sunday school. iYay.../i

After getting dressed for the day, Mikey refilled his pets' food bowls and water bowls. With a smile, the blonde skipped into the kitchen. His parents were sitting at the table. His father drank some coffee while his mother ate some toast. Mikey ran over to the stove, and grabbed a pan and some eggs.

His older brother walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, rubbing sleep from brown eyes. Donatello grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee.

"Another Sunday that I won't be able to help Raph if he gets in trouble..." The brunette muttered, thinking about Sunday school. "I guess I better send the guy a note."

-o-O-o-

I woke to the sound of someone leaving the room. I opened my eyes to see green fabric as the door closed behind the boy. I sighed and rolled over in bed. Lloyd must have gone to get breakfast.

I stared at the wall next to the bunk beds and thought about how breakfast was back home. I'd cook breakfast, my brothers and father would enter the kitchen and sit at the table, and I'd serve the food. We'd talk about plans for the day, I'd crack a few jokes, and Raph would start a food fight because he was annoyed with me. Leo always tried to stop the fight, and Donnie would just sit by and drink his morning coffee.

That was the good ol' days, back before this weird body swapping.

Now, I was human, but I wasn't myself. I was still the jokester of the team, but I couldn't find a way to lighten this situation we were stuck in.

I was a ninja, but I wasn't Michelangelo Hamato.

-o-O-o-

I couldn't sleep, I was too anxious about everything that had happened to sleep.

I missed Nya, I missed my parents, I missed my little brother Tyler... Nothing was the same here.

I sighed and walked out of the room. Honestly, it smelled like I was living in a vat of Cole's cooking. Don't tell the turtles that I said that about their home.

I walked into the dojo and grabbed a pair of nunchucks. I smiled and twirled them. At least one thing could stay the same.

I trained with the nunchucks by myself for about an hour before that giant rat walked in. He looked straight at me and I got into a defensive battle stance. The rat just chuckled softly and walked over to the tree growing in the room. He sat and closed his eyes. I think he was meditating, something our sensei did quite often.

I sighed softly and continued to train.


End file.
